Ben 10 Marvelous Beginning
by mentalist777
Summary: the Marvel characters origins as if they existed in the Ben 10 world, you will see Ben and his team along with aliens react to Earth's 'Heroic Age'.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ben 10 or Marvel Characters**

 **1941**

Steven Grant Rogers had gone through near countless numbers of experimental surgeries and treatments to prepare his body for the Super Soldier Formula that would soon be injected into him.

Doctor Abraham Erskine had been working on a similar serum on his own and was on the verge of success when the United States Air force recovered the remains of a crashed UFO. Inside was a canister of some strange energy.

Upon inspection it was discovered that the energy could hyper evolve any species, the problem was that the affects would where off eventually.

But Erskine's serum could make the affects permanent allowing an ordinary man to become the ultimate human being.

Steve Rogers was selected for the experiment.

"Are you ready Steven?" Erskine asked the young man who was preparing to be bathed in the strange energy.

"As ready as I'll ever be Doc" the young man said.

And with that he was doused in the blue energy.

Almost instantly he gained larger muscle mass and a healthy complexion.

And that was the origin of the World War II hero Captain America.

However having just one Super Soldier put the allies in a bit of a pickle, sure they had a superhero, but the Axis had begun to create villains with incredible powers and alien allies. So it was decided to use Captain America as a comic book character and keep the fact that he actually existed a secret while basing his comic adventures on his actual actions during the war and hiding other events.

In early 1945 when he was presumed to die disarming a nuclear bomb created by Baron Zemo, the comic company kept reprinting old issues before printing one where it told readers that the fictional Captain America had died.

If only the world had known the truth…

 **Modern Day**

"Kevin, aren't you going to help?" Gwen asked the black haired teen who was reading a comic while she and Ben cleaned out a storage unit for their Grandpa Max.

"What are you reading anyway?" Ben asked

"An old Captain America comic, Max has a box full of them" Kevin said.

"Captain America? Wasn't that cancelled after World War II ended?" Ben asked, he always thought the name was cheesy.

"Yeah, but this is a little weird"

"What is?" Gwen asked with her face showing confusion

"In this one the Nazi's have made a deal with this alien for some tech to help fight the allies, so Captain America goes to fight them and eventually he comes face to face with the alien and it looks like fourarms" Kevin turned the book so they could see

"Wow, it really does" Ben said "What a coincidence"

"Maybe not" Kevin said reaching into the pile and pulling out another one. This one showed a molten alien with a swastika symbol on it's chest.

Bens eyes widend "That looks like Heatblast!"

"Yeah, I know I was thinking that maybe we should ask Max why so many aliens seem to be appearing in a 1940's comic"

"I'm with Kevin on this one, this can't just be a coincidence" Gwen said grabbing another book which showed what looked like several Big Chill's

Ben laughed "What are you saying, that Captain America's real?" the thought of that was just ridiculous!

 **Near Norway**

A U.S. Navy Submarine maneuvered through the Ice.

Colonel Smith had done this mission sweep many times, as had many others before him over the last 70 years.

None had found what they were looking for and he didn't expect to find it himself.

When he had first began working on this mission he was just a sergeant who followed orders and had found the ice disturbing and unnerving. Now he commanded the very sub he had served on and now continued the mission of his predecessors at the behest of the President himself and his predecessors.

He began to think about the next 10 years he had to spend on this sub before he would be allowed to retire, the only way he could get a new job somewhere else would be to find the item in question and he didn't think that would ever happen.

"Sir, we've found something!" one of his subordinates shouted.

He practically jumped out of his chair.

"What is it?" he asked with a level of excitement

"Don't know, our scanners just picked it up. We're sending the probe now"

The probe was armed with a laser to melt through ice and it did its job fine.

Soon enough they got a visual.

At the sight before him the Colonel smiled before activating the speakers to address his crew. "Prepare for a celebration tonight folks! We have found the item! We have found Captain America!"

Cheers were released by everyone onboard as the probe prepared to remove the Captain from the ice.

 **Okay, sorry it's been a while folks, I recently started back at College so I haven't really had time to do this but this is my Marvel version to Secret Origins where the origins of various Marvel heroes will be told in the Ben 10 universe.**

 **Now for this Cap he has essentially the powers of Ultimate Captain America and is even more powerful in some regards.**

 **This is something I'll do on the side similar to Secret Origins as I have other stories that are my priority, but I'll do this when I can**

 **Which heroes or villains should I do next?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ben 10 or Marvel**

 **Takes place during Alien Force.**

 **Xtraordinary Days.**

Ben, Gwen and Kevin arrived at an abandoned Plumbers base. The alarm had gone off letting them know that someone had broken in.

When they entered they notice a large, gorilla like man standing there talking into a communicator

He wore a black and yellow uniform with a mask and no shoes,

"Yeah, whatever it was Magneto was looking for it appears that he has come and gone already"

Ben nodded at Kevin who absorbed metal from the nearby wall while Gwens hands took on a pink glow. Ben pressed down on the Omnitrix.

The costumed individual turned around at the bright flash.

There stood Chromastone with Gwen and Kevin on either side.

"Why don't you tell us what you're doing here" Chramastone said

The man's eyes grew "Cerebro didn't detect any Mutants in the nearby area!?" he said

The Alien Force members looked at each other with the same thoughts on their minds _'Mutants?'_

However the gorilla man took advantage of their distraction and leapt over their heads before heading to the exit.

"I have company!" he yelled into his communicator

The man may have been large but he was fast and the Alien Force struggled to keep up.

Chromastone blasted the ground with his energy causing the stranger to fall to the ground

"Now your going to answer some questions" Ben said walking forwards before a red laser beam hit the ground between them.

"Step away from him" an authoritative voice said. Looking they saw a man around their age with a red visor on and the same uniform as the other stranger "You okay Beast?" the visor wearing man said.

"Sure Cyclops. They surprised me is all"

Behind the now identified Cyclops and Beast walked out three other individuals in matching uniforms

The first was a girl with red hair and green eyes.

Next was a man who appeared to be covered in ice.

And the last one had wings.

The only emblem on their uniforms were a large 'X'

The two groups sized each other up, preparing for a fight.

 ** _'_** ** _THAT IS ENOUGH!'_** they all heard inside their minds

Out of the moods came a man in a wheelchair.

"Professor!" Cyclops yelled in shock "We were investigating the site when these Mutants attacked beast and-"

"Attacked him!?" Ben yelled "You were the ones nosing around an abandoned Plumbers base, what kind of Plumbers Kids are you!?"

"That is quite enough" the Professor said. "It appears that we have a misunderstanding here"

He turned to Cyclops "Scott these people are not Mutants and you were in there place without proper permission"

He then turned to Ben "My apologies. I believed that the Plumbers had closed shop on Earth with the low level of alien crime on Earth after a certain summer road trip. When I and my students came here I tried to contact Max but was unable to get in touch with him"

"You knew Grandpa Max?" Ben asked, transforming into his normal form

"Me him and… an old friend named Eric Magnus once fought a being called Vilgax" the Professor said "Of course I could walk then" he said glancing down at his legs

"Professor" Gwen said "Grandpa Max is missing" she said

The Professor narrowed his eyes "I see"

He was quiet for a moment

"I truly wish I and my students could help but the Brotherhood recently appeared and where they are Magneto is close behind"

The Professor turned around and began to leave with his students following behind him.

"Wait!" Ben called out causing the Professor to turn around"

"You people aren't Plumbers kids, so what are you?"

The Professor smiled at Ben

"We are something… different. Something… New. Do not worry I am certain our paths will cross again and you will learn more then"

And with that they were gone

 **Later aboard the Black Bird**

"Professor, those people weren't Mutants were they?" Jean asked

"No Jean they weren't" he said

"Then who were they?" Cyclops asked, feeling the need to know more.

"Scott, there are some things I cannot tell you but there are parts of our world that the rest of humanity know nothing about, but no matter what may come I am confident that the X-men will endure"

 **I chose to do this bit on the X-men and yes these are the original X-men of Cyclops, Beast, Jean Grey, Ice Man and Angel. Yes, I am a X-man fan, not as big as I used to be though.**

 **So what do you think I should do next?**


End file.
